User talk:Aquos rules
This is my talk page. If you are gonna troll BE GONE! If you want help ask me politely Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquos rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestormblaze (Talk) 05:28, September 24, 2011 Yeah go ahead, do whatever you wish. As long as you can't go to jail for it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Unlocked It's unlocked, but I think it's best that you let me add the characters, k ? So tell me who you want, and i'll add them Just Keeping it Real. Yeah but i'll need a picture, so I can add you to the front page. I gtg in 8 minutes, so make it quick. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 03:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 16:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, Aquos, don't edit anybody's page if they don't want you to, k ? ~ FSB No I am getting tired of you annoying me, and I have left you alone the past few days, so jut stay here, don't edit my pages, and be gone. I am getting tired of you thinking of yourself as a special enemy of mine when you aren't, so just leave me alone. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 11:10, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, you don't seem to understand two things. One, I can't demote myself, and two, Shade doesn't lose, especially to the likes of you. Have a wonderful day. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 11:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Aquos, just leave him be. Also no you don't have to have a BD picture. Though it would be nice. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 16:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Aquos, i'm being nice here, just leave him be. if this gets out of hand, I might have to..... DISCIPLINE BISH ! Then I turn into the 15 year old father, and NOBODY likes that. So leave him BE. Nero Will Get you ! FYI Wikia Staff approves of what Bakugan Wiki is doing. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 20:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Go ahead, Season 4 is yours. We can go into chat to collaborate on an episode, but Season 4 is all you, dude. Well for the most part. It's mostly about you...So do the episodes you want, k? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 15:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you've earned it. Why do' 'you even' 'bother What for ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No No, you cannot EARN respect with adminship, i'm sorry. You must gain respect another way. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 22:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll xplain later, just don't do anymore episode blogs until then. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 02:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Aquos, may I speak to you and your brother on chat. Thank you. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What part of "Leave me alone" do you not seem to get? Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 00:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Says the n00b who decides to "cry" to get sympathy for a pretty much useless position, and now comes back begging me to be unblocked. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 00:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OK look. you need to cut it out. you say hes harrasing you.....looking at your replies they are more harrasment than his. Its his job to tell you your mistakes. and he doesn't see that wiki as his. he knows his place and he wants to get higher in position, as does everyone. You have no right to call him out on anything, or compare your life to his. you may think his life is good and all but what proof do you have? You ask for him to unblock you and then you insult him. not exactly the best way to ask for an unblock. and then you ask him to get a life......if I'm not mistaken weren't you the one sleeping for 36 hours over the block on BW? Also you say the wiki has racist rules when that is not true. not once has any policy, rule, etc had any discrimination towards anyone of a certain race. I will now ask you politely to please stop this harrassment or I'm sure you will be blocked banned and so forth. Thanks - RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 01:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I tried to warn you. Your using your crat position there to think you have something over someone. Your hilarious if you think thats the case. I'm going to say this and then I'm done. Forcing your reasoning upon people will be your downfall. You've infinetly blocked Me, Abce2, Airzel-of-haos, and KellynKaz. All because we've called you out on something and/or not obeyed your demand to unblock Airzel on a different wiki no less. Get over it please. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 02:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Report me? for simply calling you out when you know your wrong? Well when you report me, I'll be sure to report YOU for the harrassment YOU'VE given Airzel here. Thats right. It happened here. Threaten me again...I'm completely fine with it. you do not affect me :) Nice try though RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 02:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Leave people ALONE, Aquos. I've tried being nice. I don't care what they've done to you. Leave them alone. Be the bigger person. I will have to block you if this continues. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 04:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Check Mate Man, dude, taking down BW, wow....That was NICE. I mean if your wondering whos side i'm on, it's mine. Man, I love what you've done. Unblock me, or BW might get deleted ! WHAT A GAME ! WHAT. A. GAME. Game. Set. Match. I love it ! Man, that wow.. I can't express it enough. If you succeed, then haha, wow. If not, at least you tried. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 20:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok Aquos, listen up, I don't want you talking to AOH, or touching anything that belongs to him, until I give the word, got it ? Good. So leave him alone. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 21:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ACTUALLY Bakugan Wiki won't be taken down because it doesn't break the code of conduct. Speaking of which, what you have been doing is a breach of that code of conduct. Leave me alone before I report you to the Wikia staff AGAIN. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 20:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) well, I'm a good admin, I'm supposed to be there. Get your facts straight or stay out of it. your choice. I don't need your approval of anything. I don't need your opinion on whether or not I should be admin. I was chosen, enough said, end of story. Now leave me, AOH, and everyone on that wiki alone. Because the next time you try to get an admin from BW to unblock you or block Airzel I am reporting you to the highest person possible. you know what. No I think I am now. I have more than enough proof, and witnesses to get YOUR wiki deleted. Now, leave me alone, for good if you don't mind.....and if you do mind, I could care less. Leave me alone. Thanks -RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 20:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm really begining to think your out of your mind. this has never been a contest. Its been you harrassing anyone you can to get you unblocked. and yes I did say that. You copy our pages and you use your wikia to try and get your way. It isn't working. You've invinetly blocked me kelly abce2 and airzel for no good reason. This isn't a contest. there is no winning or losing. You need to give it a rest. Cut it out, because you don't stand in a good position at the moment. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 21:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You want alone time? then stay off of MY wiki. Grow up. And btw. I'm not a disgusting Haos brawler. as I said. Grow up and LEAVE THE BAKUGAN WIKI BRANCHES ALONE (RTW RPW, etc) Allow me to put one thing down. We are going to be some of the NICEST Admins you will ever meet. If you were on any other Wiki, one bad edit could get you a perma-block right off the bat. And if you threaten to block them on your own Wiki, they will go and laugh right in your face, and some might call you names even worse than what we have supposedly called you. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 00:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aquos, I have an Idea. For the hidden episodes. Hidden episodes kind of talk about a persons past. I need your help with an episode called, "Forbidden". It's about how I got my PSD, Storm. I would like you to be my rival in the past. As in, before I came to beyview. Can you do it ? My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, such..I guess. We shall see. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 03:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship To receive Adminship you must have at least 1000'edits. ~ SaberX Saber is right. You need at least 1000 edits. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 16:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) In the absemse of Firestormblaze, I needed someone else to be able to watch the wiki, so I chose AM. I protected Bendo's page, so I had to make him an admin. Last time a user named: Emiliano Helix, Vandalized MANY pages onthe wiki, and I had to undo all his edits. Ji, when I first created this wiki, I made him an admin. We were going to rule this iwki, and be better than BW. That didn't happen. So he's still an admin. Also Ji has ex[erience being a responcable admin. I sometimes need him to do things for me, so I gave him admin prives. I'm not trying to play favorites, just do what's best for the wiki. However I am considering maiing you an admin. You've been a great editor, but you seem to abuse your power. As seen on Bakupedia. If I see you do better, well then, you'll have a bright future ahead of you, on this wiki. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 21:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC)